Auld Lang Syne
by Chanel19
Summary: Sequel to Turn and Face the Strange. Takes place 4 years later. The world has not been kind to Ron and Hermione can they find their way back together?
1. The Snow Was Falling Christmas Eve

Chapter 1: The Snow was Falling Christmas Eve

Ron Weasley shook snow from his coat and pulled his hat off as he came into the kitchen of the Burrow. "It's snowing like mad out there," he said to Harry and Ginny who were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate.

"About time you got in," Harry said, standing to shake Ron's hand. "What kept you?"

"Well, you know how Christmas season is at the shop," Ron said, hanging his coat and hat on a peg by the door. "People go mental with the last minute shopping."

"What he's really saying is that he waited and did the whole tally tonight," Ginny said. "Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Well, I have to mind the store, don't I?" Ron replied defensively.

Ginny shrugged. "And all your employees, what do they do?"

"It's not the same. I like to be on the floor during business hours," Ron said.

"Then have one of the others run the tally, and get here before midnight," Ginny groused. "Everyone else gave up on you and went to bed."

"Well, not everyone," Harry said.

"Oh, no, Mum didn't wait up, did she?" Ron asked. "She needn't have."

"Not, Mum, we're still waiting on one more guest." Ginny turned her cup of cocoa in her hands.

"I thought Charlie wasn't coming in until Christmas Day," Ron said, pouring some cocoa and heating it with his wand.

"He's not," Ginny replied. "Did you happen to read _Witch Weekly_ yesterday, Ron?"

Ron gave her a withering look. "I'm not in the habit of reading women's magazines."

Ginny sorted through some newspapers and magazines on the table until she came up with this week's copy and pushed it toward Ron.

Ron flipped it over so he could see the cover and let out a low whistle. "Hermione broke it off with Krum?"

Ginny nodded. "I ran into her the other day at Madam Malkin's."

"I reckon she's pretty broke up about it," Ron said. His jaw clenched.

"I don't know about broke up so much as a bit…lost," Ginny said softly.

"Lost?" Ron said, "How do you mean?"

"Well," Harry said, "she moved out of Krum's flat and into her parents' old place in London."

"You've talked to her?" Ron asked.

"She sent me an owl last night."

"I can't see her rattling around in that big old house alone. It must be creepy without her parents," Ron dug his thumbnail into the worn wood of the table.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said, "so I invited her here for Christmas."

Ron's head snapped up. "You what?"

"Well," Ginny said, "it's been ages since you two broke things off, and like I said, Ron, she just seemed so…well…lost."

"It's not a problem, is it mate?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, 'course not. Can't have Hermione spending Christmas alone. That wouldn't be very British of us."

"Exactly," Ginny said.

"So," Ron said, "when's she arriving?"

"We're expecting her any time now, actually. She said it would be around midnight." Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, trying to keep his voice casual. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to have a slash."

Once in the loo, Ron looked in the mirror. He wished he'd had time for a haircut, but he was afraid to do the spell himself. The last time he'd ended up looking like he'd been hacked at by a blind man wielding a machete. He did tap his face with his wand and do a trimming charm on his beard. _That's better_, he thought,_ I look less like a Viking now_. He pushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. _Hermione_. It had been three years since they'd broken up and almost that long since he'd seen her. She always sent owls for holidays and his birthday, but he hadn't seen her face to face for a long time. She'd looked good on Krum's arm on the cover of that magazine though, very good. Suddenly he flashed on an image of her beneath him, her body slick with sweat and her hair wild. Desire welled fiercely within him. He bit the side of his mouth and mentally kicked himself. _It's over,_ he reminded himself. Then he heard the kitchen door open and the sounds of Harry and Ginny greeting her. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door. He could hear them talking. He rounded the corner as quietly as he could. He wanted a moment to watch her before she saw him. She looked different. Her hair was straightened and swept into a French twist. She seemed to wear it that way all the time now, if the pictures in the papers were any indication. Her face seemed thinner than he remembered, and a little drawn.

When she did look up and see him there, the smile she gave him made him feel warm all over. _Hermione._

"Well, hullo stranger."

Ron crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug. "How are you? You look great."

Hermione winked. "I wouldn't go so far as great, but I'm good."

They all laughed.

She noticed the copy of _Witch Weekly_ on the table and picked it up. "A fairly flattering picture, if I do say so myself. Did you lot read the article?"

Ginny nodded. "That bitch."

Hermione shrugged. "Rita never has much cared for me."

"Well," Harry said, "you did keep her in a jar for several weeks."

Hermione laughed. "That I did. Mind if I have some cocoa? It's bitter outside. Just the walk through the garden left me freezing."

"I'll get it," Ron said, getting a mug from the cupboard.

"I don't suppose you have anything to put in it?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "And more's the pity. I'll have to be stone sober around Fleur all holiday. The healers have said no more alcohol for Dad, and Mum's scoured the house clean. If you even try to cross the threshold with a bottle the door screams at you."

"Good to know," Hermione said, taking the mug of warm cocoa from Ron.

Harry let out a huge yawn and stretched. "I'm knackered. I have to be off to bed. I'll see you two in the morning. Hermione - we don't see you often enough."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'll work on that, I promise."

"I'll go up with you, Harry," Ginny said, standing. "Good night you two."

Ron watched Hermione watch Harry and Ginny leaving and couldn't help but notice the expression of longing on her face.

"That's a relationship that worked out nicely," she said wistfully.

"They're good together," Ron said. "Always have been."

"I could really use a drink," Hermione said into her mug of cocoa.

Ron had a sudden impulse. He fought with himself for a moment then said, "I have the strong stuff at my flat. If you fancy a drink, we could pop out there for a bit and come back before morning."

Hermione looked at him, studying his face for a moment.

Ron tried to keep his expression neutral.

"That'll do," she said.

"You want to side along, or take the floo?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Neither. You Apparate, I'll follow."

Ron looked at her. "How? You've never been there before."

"It's a new thing I've developed. It's a string trail. I touch you with my wand as you Apparate and then I follow the string."

"That's brilliant."

Hermione smiled. "We're still testing it, but all the trials are going really well. We should be able to release it soon. It promises to revolutionize how people learn to Apparate."

Ron grinned at her. "You never cease to amaze me. Come on, let's have that drink."

She touched her wand to him and he disappeared with a pop.

A moment later Ron appeared in his flat with a thin gold string going from his arm and disappearing into mid-air. Seconds later, Hermione appeared and the string faded.

"That's very clever," Ron said, still amazed by this new twist on Apparition.

"Well, that's me, isn't it?" Hermione pocked her wand. "All cleverness and books." She laughed as she said it, but her tone was a tad bitter.

Ron looked at her carefully. "As I recall there was a bit more to you than that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and moved to his bookcase.

Ron lit a couple of candles and tapped the wireless with his wand. Soft music filled the room. "Glass of wine?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" Hermione asked.

Ron was taken aback. "I have fire whiskey."

"That'll do," she answered casually. "Two fingers, neat, please."

He poured her drink and one on the rocks for himself. He handed hit to her, and she put the book she'd been looking at back on the shelf.

"This is a nice place," she observed.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I like it. It's all I need right now."

Hermione took a sip of her drink. "I've got way more than I need now."

"Harry told me you moved into your parents' place." Ron sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, two weeks ago. It's really too big."

"You could sell it," Ron suggested. "Get something smaller, more manageable."

"I don't want to sell it." Hermione said, "I want to fill it. Viktor, unfortunately, has other ideas." She closed her eyes and returned to her drink.

"Oh," Ron said. "Not a family man, Viktor?"

Hermione sighed. "He says he is, but he isn't really. He's enjoying his celebrity status right now and why shouldn't he? He travels all the time with the team and he's so good and still young. I know he's got at least another ten years of Quidditch in him, and I just don't want to wait that long."

Ron nodded and sipped his drink. "Hence the breakup?"

"Yeah," Hermione said and drained her glass. "Mind if I have another?"

Ron shook his head, "Have all you like."

Hermione came back to the sofa with a glass rather more full than the one Ron had poured for her. She sat down facing him with one arm along the back of the sofa and her feet tucked under her. She looked around her. "You're a great deal tidier than you used to be."

"Dobby cleans it for me."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

Ron held up his hands. "I pay him, twice what he was making at Hogwarts, I'll have you know. He lives with Harry and Ginny now."

"That's no surprise."

They sat quietly sipping their drinks for a moment.

Ron moved his arm along the back of the sofa and gently stroked his thumb along hers. "It's good to see you."

She looked up at him. "You too." Then she returned to her drink, but didn't move her hand.

Ron wanted desperately to say something, anything. The woman sitting before him was at once painfully familiar and yet frighteningly different.

"What's wrong with me, Ron?" She asked it so softly, just barely a whisper, that he hardly heard her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I seem to have this terrible knack of being with the right guy, in the right place, at the wrong time." She finished her drink and stood to get another.

Ron caught her hand. "Don't." He took the glass from her and repeated, "don't." He stood. "Let's go back, we've had enough to drink."

Hermione looked at him - it was a familiar look, one he hadn't seen in a long time. Somewhere deep inside him an ember he thought long dead began to glow.

"Let's not pretend," she said, her voice husky from the whiskey "that you invited me here just for a drink."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and let her meaning wash over him. He stood to face her. "Hermione, maybe this isn't – "

"You don't have to be sweet about it," Hermione interrupted. "I'd rather you weren't actually."

Something in the back of Ron's mind told him he should say no. That she was recently broken up, that she'd had quite a lot to drink in a very short period of time, that this couldn't possibly be what she really wanted, but then her hand slid under his jumper and for a moment he was back at school. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers in a gesture that was at once new and achingly familiar.


	2. That Old Familiar Pain

Chapter 2: That Old Familiar Pain

Hermione was pushing up his jumper and Ron pulled it off the rest of the way, taking his T-shirt with it.

"Bedroom," he said, as he kissed her neck.

"What's wrong with right here?" She pulled him by the waistband of his trousers to the wall next to the bookcase.

Ron's eyes widened. "Not a thing."

She pulled her own jumper over her head, and suddenly, they were frantically undressing. He didn't manage to get his pants all the way off before she was stroking him. He'd never had sex like this with her before. Actually, come to think of it, he'd never had sex like this with anyone. Hermione, however, seemed to know what she was doing. She slid her arms around his neck and gave a little hop. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. It took him a moment to adjust and slip inside her. She didn't feel as ready for him as he would have liked, but she didn't complain; instead she clenched herself around him and bit his shoulder. Ron was assaulted with a hundred sensations at once and he seemed aware of all of them in flashes. He still had on his boots, he was buried inside Hermione, his shoulder hurt, her weight on his arms, her breasts against his chest. He needed a moment and rested his head against the wall.

"Come on, Ron," she hissed.

He shifted her weight, pressing her tighter against the wall to brace her so he could move his hips. He felt like he was pounding into her too hard, but there was no finesse in this position. There was something primal in it, something a little scary that made it sexy in a dirty way to be taking her against the wall. That's what it felt like - like taking her. Taking her from Krum. He lost it on that thought, lost it on the idea of taking her back from Krum. As he spilled inside her, he remembered something else. He set her down somewhat awkwardly. "Wand, wand," he muttered.

Hermione laughed. "Still can't remember to cast the bloody charm?"

Ron found his wand, cast the contraception charm and glared at her. "Only with you. I never forget with anyone else, just you."

"Well," Hermione said, her smile fading. "Lucky me. Let's have a drink, shall we?" She picked up her own wand and cast a cleansing charm as she walked naked into his kitchen.

Ron watched her with interest, pulling up his trousers as he followed her. She'd filled out a bit in the breasts and hips since they'd been together, but she was still thin. _Probably still forgets to eat when she's working_, he thought.

She poured half a glass of whiskey for herself, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Want one?"

Ron shook his head. He stepped behind her and let his hands do their own inspection. He cupped her breasts. "I like these," he whispered in her ear. "A bit bigger now than they used to be."

Hermione let her head fall back against him. "Could be," she said.

He let his thumbs stroke her nipples while he rained kisses on her neck and shoulders, taking a moment to suck the spot just behind her ear. That made her squirm.

"Ron," she said.

He couldn't see her smile but he could hear it.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" she asked.

Ron ran a hand down past her stomach to cup her sex, he was somewhat surprised to find it felt as though it had been shaved and was just now beginning to grow back. "No," he said, "you know the rules, no one goes home without an orgasm."

She laughed as she moved his hand, but again it was somewhat bitter, and stepped away from him to turn around. "I don't think it's necessary to follow that one tonight."

"Of course, it's necessary," Ron said, frowning. "What's got into you?"

Hermione folded her arms across her breasts. "You mean aside from you just now? Not a lot."

"You're standing here naked in my kitchen telling me you don't want to get off? That's not right."

She shrugged. "If I can't stand around naked in front of you, Ron, then I can't do it with anyone. You've seen it all before. It's old hat to you."

"And yet," Ron said, stepping closer. "I never get tired of it. So put down that drink and go get in my bed and take your shagging like a good girl."

She looked at him wearily for a moment, but then set her glass on the counter and wandered casually out of the kitchen.

"You better run," Ron said, kicking off his boots and dropping his trousers.

The rest of the night spun out in feats of sexual Olympics. Positions were many and varied. Hermione was an energetic partner, but through all of it, she didn't come. This befuddled Ron. She'd never had that problem with him before. Finally, he lay on his back, with her on top. She rode him aggressively and he could tell she wanted to, but she held back for some reason. Her eyes were shut and she bit her bottom lip so hard he thought it might bleed at any moment. He slid his fingers between them. She moaned and ground down on him harder.

"Come on, luv, I've got you, let go."

She looked down at him and, for the first time that night, he felt like they really connected. As she shuddered around him, he let himself go as well. She clung tightly to him and didn't get up. He pulled the blankets up over them and stayed where he was, still tucked inside her.

When Hermione woke some time later, she found herself stuck to Ron; the irony wasn't lost on her. She eased off him as carefully as she could, trying not to wake him, but when the connection was broken he stirred awake. "Go back to sleep," she said softly, "I'm just going to use the loo, I'll be back."

She used the toilet and started the shower running. The minute she stepped under the water the tears came. She was so disgusted with her behavior tonight she couldn't stand it. What had she been playing at, coming on to Ron that way? She couldn't go to the Weasley's now, she couldn't. There was a soft tap at the door.

"Hermione?"

She could hear him crack the door.

"Hermione?" he repeated.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, Ron?"

"It's five-thirty, I reckon we ought to be getting back, before the others start to stir."

Hermione turned off the water and pulled a towel into the shower with her, thankful that Ron didn't have a clear shower curtain. She wrapped the towel around her and folded it above her breast so it would stay, took a calming breath and stepped out of the tub.

"About that," she said, without looking at him, "I probably shouldn't go. I should just head back home."

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, derision clear in his voice. "I can't go back without you, they'll have my hide."

She shook her head, "It's family time. There's no need for me to intrude on that."

Ron stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, "You are family."

"Ron –"

"You're coming," Ron said firmly. "Put some clothes on or I'll take you like that."

She cast several drying charms on her hair and then was embarrassed to find she needed to wander through his flat to get her clothes. Ron seemed impatient to go, so she didn't bother with the elaborate spells to put up her hair and left it curly and down as she hadn't for a very long time. She cast cleaning charms on her clothes, but then considered how it would look if she showed up in the exact same outfit she had on last night.

"I don't suppose you have a jumper I could borrow."

"Not one that would fit, well except…"

"What?"

"I have one Michelle left here ages ago."

Hermione considered. Which was worse, showing up in the same thing she wore last night or wearing one of Ron's other lover's jumpers? _What the hell_, she thought. "Sure," she said.

He disappeared into his room and came back out with a navy blue turtleneck jumper that actually ended up looking really good on her.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand, "let's go home."


	3. She Would Have Like to Say She Loved

Chapter 3: She Would Have Liked to Say She Loved the Man

They Apparated to the garden gate and made their way up the snowy path. Hermione hesitated at the kitchen door and took a step back. Ron turned to her and took her hand. "Come on," he said.

"But Ron, there are lights on. People are up. If we go in there – "

"They'll be happy to see us," he finished for her.

"They'll know, Ron. I can't, not with that stupid article sitting there on the table. I feel like a slag."

Ron gripped her shoulders harder than he meant to. "There isn't an adult in there that hasn't bled next to you, saved your life, or been saved by you. Give them some credit, Hermione. Pull yourself together. Everyone here loves you."

Her breath hitched. She shrugged his hands off and squared her shoulders. "You're right, I just need to get over myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said, and opened the door. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the kitchen.

Fleur was sitting at the table feeding a little girl with strawberry blonde hair. They were both ridiculously beautiful. Hermione could see some things never changed. Mrs. Weasley was using her wand to shred potatoes, fry bacon and crack eggs into a bowl.

"Mum?" Ron said, as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, Ron," his mother cried, as she hugged him, "and you've brought Hermione. It's so good to see you, dear." She hugged Hermione.

"Thank you for having me, Molly."

"You're welcome any time, you know that." Molly said, patting her arm. "Sit down, you two, let me get you some coffee."

Hermione sat down at the table. Ron was relieved to see that the copy of _Witch Weekly_ had disappeared, he hoped into the dustbin.

"How are you Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I am good, but Marietta will drive me to drink. She screams to eat at the most awful hours and then when you feed her she eats next to nothing."

In her highchair, Marietta did seem to be spitting out more food than she was consuming.

As more and more of the Weasleys awoke, the noise and activity level reached a fever pitch in the house. Molly put out an enormous breakfast casserole and everyone dug in to that with relish. The children were pushing for presents to be opened, and there seemed to be about forty conversations going on at once. After Harry and Ginny finally came down the stairs, the collected family moved from the kitchen to the parlor, where an enormous tree was surrounded by presents. Within minutes the floor was covered in paper and the children were playing with a variety of charmed toys. The adults began opening their presents. Hermione was surprised when Ginny handed her a package. When she ripped back the paper she smiled as she pulled out a maroon sweater with a yellow H on the front. She reached across several children and touched Molly's arm. "Thank you," she said over the din.

Molly patted her hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

Ron leaned over and tapped Ginny on the shoulder, he leaned his head toward the kitchen and she got up and followed him.

"Gin," he said, once they were away from the noise of the parlor. "Can you cover for me for a bit. I have to run an errand."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "What kind of errand can you run on Christmas Day?"

"An important one, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Ginny said, "but try not to be long, Ron. Mum'll worry and Christmas dinner is at four."

"I'll be back before then, I promise."

Hermione was carrying empty glasses into the kitchen when she saw Ron leaving.

"Where's he off to?" she asked Ginny.

"Haven't a clue, said he had an errand to run," Ginny said, taking the glasses from her and placing them in the sink, "but do me a favor, if anyone asks say you think he's in the loo or the garden or something. I don't want Mum knowing he's stepped out."

Hermione nodded. "Sure," but Ron's departure left her uneasy. She went back into the parlor to help clean up. Arthur was making paper disappear to the delight of the children.

Arthur looked up at her. "Do you think you could finish this for me, Hermione? I feel as though my head will explode if I don't have another cup of coffee."

Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand. "Of course. She decided to make the game a bit more exciting for the children by turning each piece of discarded wrapping into a fully mobile creature before making it disappear. They were squealing with delight as their grandfather slipped quietly from the room.

A while later, when the children had all dispersed to play with their toys, Harry came into the parlor.

"Fancy a walk, Hermione?"

"That sounds good," she said, "It'll help make room for dinner."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said.

The two bundled up and headed outside. Hermione took his arm as they walked through the snow.

"Good Lord," Harry said, "the noise level in there is amazing."

Hermione laughed. "I suppose the rest of them are used to it, having grown up here."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I suppose."

"So are you and Ginny planning a brood of your own one of these days?"

Harry shrugged. "We're working on it. Hasn't happened yet though."

Hermione patted his arm. "I'm sure it will."

"Me too," Harry said, "we haven't really been trying all that long."

Hermione nodded.

"How about you?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "I don't think now is such a good time for me to have a baby, Harry."

"I didn't mean that. I meant how are you doing? How are you handling this whole Krum situation?"

Hermione sighed. "It's for the best really. We just aren't at the same place in our lives. We want different things."

Harry nodded and they walked in silence for a while.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I got up at two o'clock and no one was sleeping on the sofa," he said casually.

"Was there supposed to be?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well," Harry said, "if you count the number of beds in the house."

Hermione sighed again. "We went back to his flat. All right?"

Harry grinned.

"Don't," Hermione admonished him. "It's not what you think. It was old times, talking, drinking."

"Shagging." Harry added.

Hermione could feel herself blush. "Really, it's not a big deal. Ron doesn't want anything from me. He's done with me. He's been done with me for a long time."

Harry stopped walking. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione said, letting go of his arm. "Not once, from the time of our last fight has he ever expressed any interest in getting back together. Not once."

"Well, Hermione, you hardly gave him an opportunity. You took up with Krum almost immediately."

"Please, I didn't move in with Viktor for almost a year after Ron and I broke it off."

"But you were dating him right away, it was the same week, if I recall correctly." Harry pointed out.

Hermione shrugged. "So, we went out. He was in town; he asked me out; I went. Ron had broken up with me."

"Yeah, but," Harry said, "You were in all the papers with Krum. You were on the cover of magazines. The whole thing was rather public."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. His adoring public was a lot of the problem."

"My point," Harry continued, "is that Ron hardly had a chance to say anything to you under those circumstances."

"What? He can't send an owl because I'm dating an international Quidditch star? Please, he was just done with me. He said I was boring. He said I needed to lighten up."

"Ron doesn't think you're boring." Harry was adamant.

"He did after the war. He wanted to go about enjoying his status as a war hero, and honestly, I don't hold that against him, but I just wanted my life back. I wanted some normalcy, and then he did that bloody interview."

"Hermione, you know those comments were taken out of context."

Hermione put her hands on her hips in frustration. "What possible context could there be for him to say the three of us slept together?"

"He told the whole story of being in the forest, in the cold and the wet, bundled up and huddled together. It's Rita that culled from that that we all slept together."

"Rita, exactly, what was he thinking giving her an interview?"

Harry sighed. "We'd been drinking. She caught him coming out of the bar. You two had just broke it off. He was vulnerable."

"Yeah, well thanks to his vulnerability, I still get offers by owl post."

Harry gave her a withering look. "Like you're the only one."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. She took his arm again and they started back toward the house.

"You know that article really brought him around. He calmed way down after that. It was after that article that he started working on charming televisions."

"Ah, yes," Hermione sighed. "Ron Weasley, bringing Quidditch to the masses in living color."

"He makes a bundle of money selling those things." Harry said.

"I'm sure he does."

When they reached the garden gate, Harry stopped. "He still loves you, you know?"

Hermione smiled grimly. "He may love me, but he's not in love with me anymore."

"I think you're wrong." Harry said.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I wish I was, Harry, but I'm not." She pushed the gate open and headed up the path.

Ron was in the kitchen talking to his mother when they came in. "Where've you two been?"

Harry patted his belly, "Trying to walk off a bit of your Mum's casserole before dinner."

Hermione started to ask where Ron had been, but Arthur came into the kitchen and interrupted them.

"Hermione," Arthur said, "Viktor Krum is here to see you."

For the first time all day, the house fell into silence.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"He's in the parlor." Arthur winced as he said it.

Hermione took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked into the parlor.

Viktor was holding an enormous bouquet of roses. "Hermione," he said, when he saw her walk in.

"Viktor. This is unexpected."

He held out the roses. "These are for you. I am apologizing. I have," he searched for words, "I have not been right by you."

Hermione dropped her head to smell the roses. "Viktor," she said softly.

"No, listen to me. I know I have not done what you wanted and that was wrong. You want to be married. You want to have babies. I have not made these things my priority. I will do that now, Hermione. We will be married, soon. How much time do you need to plan wedding?"

"Viktor?" Hermione tried again.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Quidditch season is over. Do you think you can make wedding before start of next season? That would be good if you can do. After that, we start on babies. As many babies as you want."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to be a single mother, Viktor."

"What are you talking? I said we get married first. "Unless…" he raised an eyebrow at her. "You are pregnant now? No matter, we speed up wedding."

Hermione set the roses on the coffee table. "No, I'm not pregnant, but you'll continue to play Quidditch."

"Of course, I have to make living. It will be hard to support all those babies without Quidditch, Hermione." He smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "You're gone three quarters of the year with the team. I don't want to sit home alone with children who don't know their own father."

"You can bring them to matches. My mother did this. It will be fine. You will see." He touched her chin with his fingers and she looked up at him.

Hermione shook her head. "It won't work."

He glowered at her. "It will work. Come home. I will show you. It will work."

"Viktor," she closed her eyes, "I don't want to live like that."

His expression softened. "I have neglected you. Come, let me fix that."

She looked up at him. "I'm not coming back, Viktor. I'm never coming back. It's over."

"You are being ridiculous!" He shouted.

Arthur stuck his head around the corner. "Everything all right in here?"

Hermione turned to him. "I'm sorry. We've hijacked your parlor. We'll continue this outside." She turned and began pressing Viktor toward the door.

The conversation switched to Bulgarian and became much more heated, Hermione giving as good as she got. Ron's stomach felt like it was twisting into knots as he heard the occasional shout drifting in from the front lawn.

"I didn't know Hermione spoke Bulgarian," Ginny commented.

"I'm sure after three years with Krum she's bound to have picked up a few words," Harry said.

"Oh, please," Ron grumbled, "I'm sure she's fluent."

The shouting stopped as quickly as it started. Hermione didn't come back. _Oh, please, please don't be making up._ After about five minutes, Ron couldn't stand it anymore and went and peaked through the parlor curtains. It was snowing again. Hermione stood with her arms wrapped around her and her back to the house. Viktor was gone. She just kept standing there. Ron noticed she wasn't wearing a coat. He went back into the kitchen and pulled his heavy coat on, sifted through the coats on the rack until he found Hermione's and pulled it out.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she's just standing out there in the snow by herself with no coat on."

"Maybe, you should give her a minute, Ron." Ginny said.

Ron turned around and glared at her. "I gave her three years. I'm not giving her another minute. Besides, it's freezing out there." He strode through the parlor and out the front door.


	4. Reaching Beyond the Emptiness

Chapter 4: Reaching Beyond the Emptiness

Hermione didn't seem to notice he'd come outside. It wasn't until he cast a warming charm on her and settled the coat over her shoulders that she looked at him. She seemed surprised that she was covered in snow.

"You'll catch your death," Ron said, tugging the coat around her.

"Viktor's gone," she said.

"I see that."

"I'm really on my own again," she said.

"I know the feeling."

Hermione sniffled. "I thought you were seeing someone named Michelle."

Ron laughed bitterly. "Michelle broke it off months ago. She just happened to leave her jumper behind."

"Oh," Hermione said softly.

"Besides, what kind of slimy git do you think I am that last night would have happened if I was seeing someone else?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

"I brought your Christmas present."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I thought last night was my Christmas present."

Ron grinned. "I considered that a mutual gift." He got serious. "I bought this ages ago, but then things went sour and I didn't give it to you. That was a mistake."

"Ron –"

"Let me finish. After the war, after the last battle, when we were in the hospital wing…"

Hermione closed her eyes.

"I was having a nightmare. I was in so much pain and you –"

"Ron, please."

"And you" Ron continued, "I don't know how, because you were injured as bad as I was, but you made your way over to my bed, and got in beside me and you said 'I'm here, Ron, I'm right here,' and I was so stupid that I thought that meant forever. And I took it for granted and I shouldn't have. I'd lost you before I even realized you were really gone."

She pushed tears off her cheeks and wouldn't look at him.

"It's been three years, and even now, when I have a question, when I want an opinion, when I want an argument even, I naturally look for you. I still feel like you're there, just around the corner. It's been like losing a limb living without you. I don't feel like a whole man. And the other girls, they always end up with the Lavender problem."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"No matter how nice they are, they just don't measure up. They're not clever enough by half; they're not sexy enough and they're not bossy enough." He smiled on the last part.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't –"

Ron took a small box from his coat pocket. "I know it's too soon for you to give me an answer. I know this seems like I'm trying to rush you, but really, I'm giving this to you now because it's yours, and the offer stands whenever you're ready."

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched him open the ring box. "Ron, I…"

He held the ring out to her. "Marry me."

Her hands shook as she reached for the ring. It was beautiful, with an intricately scrolled goblin gold setting for a large, dark ruby. "It's perfect."

"It should be, it's yours."

She looked up at him. "I want so much to say yes."

Ron closed his eyes, girding himself for her next words. "But," he said softly.

"How would it look, Ron? To walk in there with your ring on, after just having it out with Viktor, they'll think I'm a tart."

Ron looked down at her. "Wait a minute, is that a yes?"

Hermione wiped more tears from her cheeks. "Of course, it's a yes. You're right, you know. I never should have left you. I said I'd be there, but I wasn't."

"You had every reason to leave me. I was full of myself back then, a right bastard I was."

Hermione shook her head. "You were just enjoying yourself. No crime in that."

"But I lost you in the process," he slipped the ring on her finger. "I won't make that mistake again."

She held her hand out to admire the ring. "I really can't wear this just yet."

"Don't be so thick. Thanks to me, everyone already thinks you're a tart." He grinned at her.

She swatted his arm. "That stupid, stupid article."

"Hey, now," Ron said, "I still get owls about that. All manner of birds and blokes with their offers and suggestions."

"Join the club," Hermione said.

Just then Ginny stuck her head out the front door. "Dinner's ready," she called.

"It can't be," Ron shouted back, "it wasn't near ready a minute ago."

"Dobby showed up," she called back at them. "Come on."

Ron took Hermione's hand. "Leave it on. You're among friends here."

She reached up and cupped his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I like the beard," she said as they walked back to the house.

"Thanks, it covers up the scar."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind the scar."

"It's not so much that I mind it, it's just when people come into the shop and they see it, they want to talk about it," Ron said, stroking his beard.

Hermione nodded, "I've often been grateful that mine are hidden under clothes." She took his arm and they walked back in together.

_Not so hidden as you might think_, Ron thought, but kept it to himself.

Christmas dinner was in the formal dining room, which Ron noticed had been enlarged, as had the table. Judging from how good it looked, he had to assume it wasn't done by his father, who was dreadful at all manner of construction spells. He figured it was either Dobby or Fred and George. He and Hermione took their seats. She had only to reach for her water goblet before his mother noticed the ring.

"Hermione," Molly said, "is that an engagement ring?"

Hermione looked up, clearly caught off guard by the question. "Yes," she said awkwardly, blushing furiously.

Everyone looked up.

"Gave it to her just now, I did," Ron said around a mouthful of ham.

"Damn it!" came Charlie's voice from the archway. "This was going to be the year I asked her out."

George set down his water goblet. "I'd had the same thought."

"Didn't you read the _Witch Weekly_ article a while back?" Ginny quipped, "I expect she'll take all comers."

"Ooh," Hermione clenched her fists, "how I hate that woman."

Everyone laughed.

Charlie took his place next to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I suppose you're still the only one for me, Mum," he said.

"So you're finally tying the knot?" Harry asked.

Hermione tucked her head. "Yes."

"About time," said Angelina from across the table. "Who won the pool then?"

George seemed to do some quick calculations. "I believe Ginny won, but I'll check to be sure."

"Stop it," Ron grumbled, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. She smiled actually, a big warm smile that he hadn't seen in a long time.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you like mad, you know that?"

She put her hand over his and wove their fingers together. "I'm starting to remember."

After dinner, they all crowded into the parlor to listen to a Christmas music program in the parlor. Well, everyone except Fleur who took her children up to read to them before bedtime. There wasn't enough seating, so Ron and Hermione ended up sitting on the floor. She sat between his legs and rested her head against his chest as they listened to the music. Actually, Hermione wasn't really listening to the music. Instead she closed her eyes and listened to Ron's heartbeat steadily under her ear. She felt safe and secure in a way she hadn't for a very long time.

As the evening wore on, Fred and Angelina took their children home by Floo. George and Charlie decided to go out for a nightcap and Ginny agreed to accommodate them by opening up the Three Broomsticks, which she and Harry had purchased after Madam Rosmerta had been killed in the war. Ginny ran the inn now while Harry taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He was the youngest member of the staff, but since he had broken the curse on the job, Headmistress McGonagall had offered him the post when he asked for it. They asked Ron and Hermione if they'd like to come along, but Hermione declined.

"I have work early tomorrow," she said, "I really should be getting back to London."

As the parlor began to empty out, Arthur and Molly said their goodnights and went to bed.

Finally it was just Bill left sitting with them. He eased himself off the sofa and stood slowly. "It's good to see you two together again," he said to them, as he stretched and the joints in his back cracked. "Well, I'm off to bed. Fleur will be wondering where I am."

"Goodnight, Bill," Ron and Hermione said together. They smiled at each other.

"Are you really going back to London tonight?" Ron asked as he played with the sleeve of her jumper. He noticed that sometime during the day she had taken off Michelle's old jumper and put on the one his mother made.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "Diagon Alley is in London."

"Yes," Ron said, "and very near the Ministry."

"Ah, yes, the Ministry," Hermione said wistfully.

"How goes the Unspeakable business these days?" Ron asked.

"Unspeakably well," Hermione quipped.

He knew she wouldn't talk about her work. He was a little surprised she'd showed him the Apparition string. It must be very close to release if she was willing to share it with him. "So what do you say? Come back to my flat with me."

She worried the hem of his jumper and didn't say anything right away. "I really do have to work in the morning. I can't be up all night like last night." She bit her lip and Ron knew what was bothering her.

"Last night," he said, "was fun, but mostly I'd just like to make love to you, fall asleep and wake up with you in the morning. I don't see any reason why we should have to pull out our whole bag of tricks every time we take our clothes off."

"About that, I don't know –"

"Shhh," Ron kissed her. He knew what last night had been about, but he didn't want to talk about it. He knew Viktor must be a man with certain tastes and that since women must throw themselves at him all the time, Hermione had probably felt compelled to make the most of every time they spent together. Knowing her, she'd probably researched the subject thoroughly and, if last night was any indication, she hadn't missed anything. Still, fun was one thing; pressure to perform was another. He'd felt the tension in her last night. She'd been strung tight like a wire. She had a high-pressure job and a high profile relationship. Ron was pretty sure she was at her limit last night. Even now, he could feel her anxiety starting to build. It was in the way she held her body, the tightness of her jaw. "I love you," he said softly as he came out of the kiss. "You don't have to do anything to impress me. I've been impressed for years."

Hermione smiled, but tucked her head, still clearly embarrassed. Ron figured it would just take time for her to relax and be totally comfortable with him again. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I've missed this hair," he said. "You can't find hair like this just anywhere, you know."

"Thank goodness, otherwise everyone would be as insane as I am in the morning."

"Just leave it down," Ron said pushing his hands into it, loving the softness. "It's lovely."

Hermione shook her head, "It's a mess."

"It's a lovely mess," Ron said, and moved her hair aside to kiss her neck. She melted against the sofa and Ron pushed forward laying her back against the floor. He continued kissing her neck for a while before returning to her lips. When his hand moved beneath her jumper to cup her breast, however, she caught it.

"Ron, I swear if your mother walks in here, I will die."

Ron grinned. "You didn't die last time."

"I came very close and I'm not seventeen anymore. I don't think my heart could take it."

"Then let's go back to my flat." He smiled down at her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "All right then."

Ron stood and held out a hand to help her up.

She stopped and put her hand on his chest. "You really want to marry me?"

"Pick a date," he said as he pulled his wand out. With a pop he disappeared.

Ron was somewhat amused to see that Hermione appeared next to the bookcase in his flat a moment later. He supposed that was the area she remembered best from the night before.

"How about this summer?" she asked as she put her wand away.

"June?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have a big conference in June."

"July then?" Ron asked.

"July would work," she bit her lip, but Ron could see she was trying to suppress a grin.

Ron hooked his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her toward him. "I believe," he said, running his hand under her jumper, "that my hand was here."

She glanced back toward the wall next to the bookcase. "Mind if we take this into the bedroom?" she asked without looking at him.

He reached down and caught her hand. "Come on," he said.

Ron took his time. He peeled off each layer of her clothes as though he'd never done it before. When he got to her knickers, though she stilled his hand.

"Let's just get under the covers," she said, blushing.

"In a minute," Ron said, moving her hand.

"Don't," she said. "I don't…" she shook her head.

"Look," Ron said, looking up at her. "I don't much go in for the prepubescent girl look myself, but it'll grow back. In the meantime, I'm taking these off, and then you're going to lie down on the bed, and then I'm going to make you scream. All right?"

They locked eyes for a moment before she nodded and he slid them down. Ron wasn't sure he'd ever seen her this shy or insecure before. As he ran his hand over the deep scar on her side, it occurred to him again that all of Hermione's scars couldn't be covered with clothes. He made love to her with all the gentleness, kindness and compassion he had in him for the next hour until she lay limp against him.

She softly kissed his chest. "I love you so much. I can't even express how much I've missed you."

Ron kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up a little further, tucking them in behind her. "You can't possibly have missed me more than I missed you," he said, but inside, he knew that probably wasn't true. After all, he still had his family during the break up and still saw Harry and Ginny regularly. Hermione had been cut off from all that due to the awkwardness of having to avoid Ron in order to see Harry, and visiting with the Weasleys was simply out of the question. Still, he didn't care. He'd missed her enough to know he didn't ever want to feel that way again, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He noticed then the change in her breathing that indicated she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head again and closed his own eyes, feeling for the first time in a long time, that things were really right with the world.

Acknowledgements:

I would like to thank Harpinred and BBennett for beta reading these stories. I'd like to thank Harpinred for posting them.

The title of this story and all the chapter titles are taken from "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg. I'm happy to report that the story ends a lot happier than the song. Love the song anyway.

Thank you so much for reviewing this story. It really makes my day.


End file.
